


All Okay

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year after Hunter Becoming Hunted, Dana's 14th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Okay

The living room was filled with squealing teenage girls. Okay, filled was a relative term. There were only three more than usual. Four fourteen year old girls were far more than Sam was used to handling. He was hiding in the kitchen when Dean finally made it home. By the time Dean had waded through sugar-hyped Dana and her friends, he was grinning ear to ear.

“They think you’re dreamy, Sammy.” Dean said, his eyes glittering as he set the cake and a case of beer on the counter.

Sam kissed him and rolled his eyes. “Yeah…apparently I have good hair and a nice butt.”

Dean looked him over and nodded his head. “Yeah, you do.”

“Not helping.”

Dean slipped his arms around Sam, sticking his fingers in his back pocket. “I think you’re cute.”

“Better than cute.” Dana declared, wrapping her arms around both of them. “You’re my Sammy!”

“You’ve had too much sugar.” Sam said drolly, but he smiled.

“Thank you guys. This is the best birthday.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah?”

A year ago she barely had a birthday. Dean nearly lost his little girl. He pulled her into a hug. “We’ll do presents tomorrow morning, after your friends have gone home, okay?” He knew that told her what kind of presents she was getting, but didn’t want her to think they hadn’t gotten her any.

She smiled. “Sure. I’m just happy we’re together.”

The door bell rang and she jumped. “And that the pizza’s here! Money….” She held out her hand and Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah…don’t mob the poor guy.” Dean slipped her the money and watched her bounce off. He grabbed two beers and inclined his head toward the back porch. It was chilly, but Sam took his beer and they sat side by side on the old wicker couch. Aristotle padded over and laid her head on Dean’s knee. “My little girl is fourteen.” He took a long swig off his beer. “You know what I remember about 14? I remember that I got strangled by a poltergeist in Jersey, and I got thrown down a flight of stairs in this park in Minnesota chasing this pack of…” He shook his head. I don’t remember being…”

Sam smiled. “That’s because we weren’t like that. It’s nice that she still can be.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Nice.”

Sam knew where his thoughts were wandering and put his hand on Aristotle’s head, brushing a kiss on his brother’s cheek. “She’s okay, Dean.”

Dean nodded and put his hand on top of Sam’s. Beneath them both, Aristotle groaned and tilted her head trying to get them to scratch behind her ears. Despite everything they were all okay…and considering everything, that was something. Dean swallowed more of his beer to hide the choked up sound of an emotion he wasn’t ready to let out and squeezed Sam’s hand.

Inside Dana laughed louder than her friends and Sam blushed. “What?”

Sam chuckled. “If you thought what they said about me was amusing, you should hear what Dana’s friends think of you.”

Dean pulled his hand away and slammed down the rest of his beer. “I couldn’t have had a son?”

Sam kissed him. “Sure, but his friends would still be saying you have the prettiest lips of any father they’ve ever known.”


End file.
